Solitude
by Link-luvr
Summary: Japas reflects on his place in life. Does anyone really know who he is? Mikau X Japas Slash. Oneshot.


A.N: A small note just to warn anyone reading this of just what this is...

This is slash, between two male Zoras. Don't ask why, I was very bored and very inspired by some of Wyna Hiros' frankly awesome Japas X Mikau artwork.

So there you go, this is for the people who enjoy the wonderous Mikau X Japas pairing...(shifts eyes)

Enjoy!

* * *

Orange rays spilt over the landscape of the Great Bay Coast, giving a gracious farewell to day and a glorious herald to night's arrival. Terracotta waves lapped at golden sands, washing over the feet of a pair of young newlyweds enjoying a honeymoon at the secluded bay as they watched the glorious phoenix display.

Not everyone was appreciating the sunset in all it's wonder though.

And why should they? After all, sunset came once a day (sunrise was just as glorious as well) so what did it matter if you missed it or didn't appreciate all the time?

In a lonely, distant cave a slender blue figure sat rigidly on a dark, cold stone floor, the overhanging rock ceiling casting the cave into a premature twilight, a sliver of red just managing to warm the outer rock lip.

Lithe, muscled thighs were pulled up to a smooth torso, finless arms wrapped about them, a slightly pointed jaw resting atop flat knees.

Japas stared out over the bay that was his home, hiding away from the fans whose attention he usually basked in, wondering vaguely if anyone from the band were missing him yet.

It was doubtful; they were too wrapped up in the party following the recent concert that had taken place that evening, accompanying a few fans to a party held in their honour. If one of them did notice his absence, they probably figured he was busy bragging to some fans anyway, or whoring himself out to some pretty Zora girl.

In all honesty, the only one likely to notice his absence was Mikau.

Lulu was too wrapped up in making sure her oh-so-perfect-voice wasn't stretched for tomorrow's concert.

Evan was no doubt sitting at a keyboard, entertaining people with snippets of songs which the guests had to name, either that or telling everyone how he had come up with every song they had played that evening.

As for Toto and Tijo…he was fairly sure they barely noticed his existence in the first place. He was fairly sure they thought the band would do just as well without him…or that he was there just to round out the band number so that there were an equal number of guys standing in the background either side of Lulu while she was taking centre stage.

So in all likelihood, if any one did notice, it would be Mikau, after all, they had been friends since childhood and Mikau was perhaps the only _real_friend that Japas felt he had.

Sighing, Japas unfurled his legs slightly, stretching them and letting his mind wonder back to the events of the day that had caused this depressing mood of his.

It had been nothing special really, just the usual. The belittling looks from Evan as he ranted about other people in the band writing music when that was clearly _his_job. And they had been specifically aimed at Japas. As if Mikau hadn't been involved in writing songs with him.

Of course, as long as Mikau and Lulu were seeing each other, Evan wouldn't say anything to Mikau, for fear of upsetting Lulu. God forbid.

It wasn't that Japas wanted Mikau to take a verbal beating or anything, hell out of all of them he was the last one to deserve it…it was just…it was Lulu that was the problem really.

She was always with Mikau. Constantly. In the past month or so, Japas was sure he hadn't seen one Zora without the other. It was understandable, of course, but that wasn't the point! Other people wanted a bit of Mikau too.

Secretly, he hoped that the Lulu's constant presence was beginning to grate on Mikau's nerves. Petty, he knew but…well, that's what everyone thought of him anyway, may as well live up to their expectations now, hadn't he?

Grunting, Japas stood, brushing long fins out of his face as he paced to the lip of the cave and stared into a sky that had long since turned midnight blue, the moon being the only source of light left behind.

It was a wonderful time for a Zora to be sure, a midnight, moonlight scene highlighted and shadowed every prominent feature of damp skin and naturally toned bodies. The fine, tapered lines of a profile, the gossamer membranes of patterned fins.

"It's not like you to brood."

Japas jumped at the voice, turning to see Mikau standing beside him, a hand resting on a cave wall as he leant on it leisurely.

The bassist shrugged. "Not like you to be away from Lulu."

The other Zora looked affronted before submitting and nodding in agreement.

"You've noticed that too, huh?"

"Hard not to."

"I suppose that's true…Lulu is getting somewhat…clingy, lately."

"Somewhat? Dude, no offence to Lulu but I've seen molluscs cling to rocks less."

Mikau opted not to answer, instead turning to stare out over the ocean with his friend.

"Why're you here anyway?" Japas asked eventually

"I was wondering where you were. I was looking all over Zora hall for you. When I couldn't find you I gave up to come here and clear my head but…"

"Got here before ya, bud."

"I wasn't aware you knew about this place."

A shrug "I like to relax here or…"

"Or?"

"…Think."

"About what?"

"Usually whatever's bummed me enough to make me come out here in the first place."

"Such as?"

"Just…stuff…Evan and everyone…"

"The life of a star, huh?"  
Japas snorted, leaning against the cave wall.

"Me, a star, right."  
"What d'you mean by that?"

"We all know that if I wasn't in the band it would make little difference musically…and no difference any other way."

A worried looked flashed across Mikau's face and he shifted uncomfortably. "You really think that?"

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

"…People underestimate you." Mikau murmured eventually. He took a small, subtle step closer to his friend.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? So you're telling me that right now you're the fame-obsessed bassist that everyone thinks you are? The shallow guy who only cares about whether his fans think he's cool or not?"

"You really know how to cheer a guy up."

Japas turned to look at Mikau, suddenly noticing the minimalist gap between him and the other Zora.

"I know some things. I know you're more than the person you pretend to be. I know what you want…"

"From?" He turned back to look out over the ocean.

"…me."

Japas head whipped round to look at the other Zora so fast that he whipped himself in the face with his own tail, forcing blatant, covering cockiness to the surface with his words, his tone as he asks:

"Dude…wha?"

He was cut off by the sudden press of Mikau's lips against his…and it only took him a moment to respond in kind, returning the gesture full on.

And then Mikau is pulling away, the pale blue skin beneath blue eyes flushing red, the colour clashing on his cheeks.

"We shouldn't…"

"Right…"

"If Lulu wasn't…"

"Yeah…"

"..You know…I… right?" Webbed fingers reach out to brush heavy, curtain like fins from Japas' face as almost identical blue eyes lock.

"I know."

Biting a blue lower lip, Mikau pulled away, heading for the front of the cave to leave, fingers scratching unconsciously, nervously at a tattooed arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"'K."

The guitarist leaves, returning Japas to his state of solitude…but…at least this time, as he dives into a black sea, he knows he's not completely alone.

* * *

Slightly random pairing, with a plot that was made up during school...and then forgotten because I was staring at the cute new I.C.T technician who was wandering around the classroom at the time. So the new 'plot' such as it is was made up as I went along. You can probably tell.

Anyhoo, reviews will be appreciated.


End file.
